Mediabots
Writer's disclaimer: I did not come up with the idea. This is from Toontowncentral.com. Blogger Mediabot: A blogger is someone who writes an online journal of sorts that share their personal experiences, opinions, observations, etc. Some of them have lots of followers, while others have almost none at all. It would be short and a little heavyset in apperance. Paparazzi Mediabot: 'Paparazzi love to follow the important and famous people around getting the inside scoop, as well as photos, no matter what the cost may be. This cog would be about medium in height like a Yesman, it would also have a hat and camera. 'Trash Talker Mediabot: Trash talkers always have something negative to say about everyone else. They like to tear down others by exposing things about them which may, or may not be true. Trash talkers always have dirt on someone and aren't going to keep it to themselves. This cog would have the body type similar to a Backstabber and a face resembling something similar to a garbage can. Broadcaster Mediabot: Broadcasters are always on the airwaves talking it up, sharing experiences, and of course, playing the newest hit music for people to enjoy. They can very social, yet opinionated. Music can be a powerful influence, and broadcasters can use that to their advantage. The Broadcaster cog would have a body type similar to a Downsizer. It would also have a "cool and chill" looking face. Spokesman Mediabot: Spokesman often speak to the public to get their ideas and opinions across. They often use very alluring and fancy language to make what they're talking about seem very important. They can make bad things sound good with the right words. They are very clever. This cog would be about the build of a Money Bags. It would have a tricky looking face, as if it is trying to decieve you. Trend Setter Mediabot: Trend setters are always into the latest and greatest things. From clothes to music and even to ideas. They are always in style and flaunt their popularity. This cog would be very tall and thin like a Loan Shark and would have a very flashy/gaudy smile. Newscaster Mediabot: 'Newscasters give stories on local or national news. They're always well informed and have tons of information to share, whether you want to hear it or not! This cog will be similar to the Mingler in height, and will also be a female cog like the Mingler. 'Moviestar Mediabot: The celebrity of the cog world. Moviestars have it all. Fame, fortune, and tons of fans!, (Well in cog perspective). Moviestars are often very talented and charming to win over their fans; however, they can be quite vain! This will be the standard size of the level 8 cogs in Toontown. This cog will wear sunglasses and be dressed in a fancy tuxedo. The boss of the Mediabots is the''' N'.'''E'.P '('Network Executive Producer). Mediabot Headquarters The HQ of the Media bots will be shrouded under dark clouds, but will have fabulous lighting of its own! It will look very glitzy and glamorous, featuring the cogs in positive ways and portraying toons as the villains. Jumbo television screens will be to the left and right of the main studio playing Cog commercials supporting the cogs and downplaying the toons. Posters and billboards will stretch high up with cog pictures and phrases. Many Mediabots will be roaming the main studio area. “Spotlights” will shine around the HQ and move along the ground. Be careful not to hit these! They will act like the search lights in the Lawbot DA offices and will cause a -8 laff it hit by one. Many signs and boards with cog pictures on them will be around the HQ, similar to how Hollywood displays their celebrities. In the back center of the HQ will be the main studio, the area you will enter to battle the Network Executive Producer. To battle him and get your Mediabot Suit, you will need to collect enough “Reputation Points” to enter. Reputation Points in Mediabot HQ is the equivalent of Merits, Cogbucks, Jury Notices, Stock Options, Tickets, and other needa-bles in Cog HQs. To collect Reputation, you need to defeat Mediabots of course! Mediabots will be in the main area of the HQ walking around, but they are also in the film lots as well, which are the main areas for collecting “Reputation Points.”There are 5 film lots. The one star film lot, 2 star film lot, 3 star film lot, 4 star film lot, and lastly the 5 star film lot. The star system is used because that is how movies are rated, by stars. Laff Limits on the Film Lots #Film Lot: 108 Laff #Film Lot : 110 Laff #Film Lot : 111 Laff #Film Lot : 114 Laff #Film Lot: 115 Laff Lot Numbers: #Film Lot: 3 hallways with 3 star doors #Film Lot: 3 hallways with 5 star doors #Film Lot: 4 hallways with 6 Star Doors #Film Lot: 5 Hallways with 8 Star Doors #Film Lot: 7 hallways with 10 Star Doors Traps in the Film Lots: *Search Light: -8 Laff *Falling Stage Light: -10 Laff *Falling Sandbag: -7 Laff Film Lot Descriptions Film Lots will be similar to the Cog Golf courses. They will have both puzzles and cog battles. The interior of the Film Lots will be littered with movie sets and props. There will be many hallways to enter. The main Lot Boss door will be strait down a long hallway in the starts of the lot, but will have a special lock that can only be opened from defeating the cogs in the star rooms. In the hallways shadows will appear on the floor from above. Avoid these! Stage lights will fall where these shadows are. Being hit by one of them will result in a -10 laff reduction. A sandbag may also fall which will result in a -7 laff reduction. Searchlights will also be in the hallways which will cause a -8 laff reduction. At the end of each mini hallway is a door with a star on it. The number of hallways and doors will depend on which Lot you are in. Hallways are not just strait running areas. They have many twists and turns as well as the traps, be careful! Hallways do not always have just one end. Some will eventually split into a fork, in which both the left and the right have a star door. In the doors are certain puzzles and cog battles. Not every door will contain puzzles, but every door will contain a cog battle. There can be one OR two groups of cogs in each room. If the room contains puzzles, only one cog group will be present. If a puzzle is not in the room, 2 cog groups will be present for battle. Puzzle Rooms: Each Puzzle room will contain 2 puzzles. One that replenishes gags, and one that gives a toon up reward. After the puzzles are completed, a cog group battle will occur. Cog Rooms: These rooms have no puzzles. Instead they have two cog groups to battle. The first cogs will be right inside the door. After they are defeated, the toons navigate through the room to the back to find the second group. Cog Group Battles: Each Cog group will start with 4 cogs, but can hold up to 8 in a group. Once the first 4 are defeated, more cogs may fly in for the fight. Sometimes groups can only have 4, and sometimes they will have more. Once a group of cogs is defeated, the toons will dance in victory. The Mediabots are not V2.0 cogs. What a relief. However, some level 12 cogs may appear in certain groups. Be careful with your gags! Film Lot Puzzle Descriptions Picture Placement: '''A scrambled up picture of a Cog or Cog Boss will be presented to the group. The toons will use the mouse to drag the pieces to the correct places. If they succeed, a laff boost will be given as a reward. '''The Maze Daze: '''Toons will enter into a maze after having a tricky spotlight shown on them from the cogs above. The maze itself is not too hard to get through, but your arrow keys are mixed up! The spotlight that hit you has got you all confused. Each arrow key will become scrambled for this maze. For example: Left may be right and right may be left. Or right could be up and left could be down. Navigate through the maze in time to get a laff boost! Oh and make sure you avoid the Movie Star walking through the maze as well. '''The Gag Reel: You will enter into a room with three containers. A random Mediabot will be the host. It will throw a bunch of gags into one box and a bunch of cog supplies into another. The last box will be empty. The Mediabot will then mix up the boxes. Watch the one with the gags! The toons will then vote on which box has the gags! The box with the most votes gets opened. If the gag box is selected, the toons will get some gags replenished and the Mediabot host will explode in anger. If the empty box is selected, nothing happens and the Mediabot will laugh at you and fly away. If the Cog Box is selected, the cog supplies will fly out at you and will result in a -15 laff reduction from every toon and the Mediabot host will laugh at you and fly away. Light Fright: The toons are each at a podium controlling 4 spotlights. They will move them with the arrow keys. Keep the spotlights on the cogs! If you keep a cog under the spotlight for 5 seconds or more, it will explode and give you a random gag. Some cogs will move around, so follow them with the spotlights. There will be a limit of how many cogs need to be defeated similar to the cog golf game in the bossbot courses. The Last Cog Group: The last battle will be behind the big door you saw in the beginning of the movie lot at the end of the strait hallway. After defeating all the cogs in the star rooms, the final door will unlock and be accessible. In this room is simply the final group of cogs led by The Director (similar to a Mint Supervisor or a Factory Foreman) This group of cogs will always contain 8, the original 4 and 4 more to fly in. After they are defeated, the toons dance and collect their Reputation Points. Network Executive Producer Battle The Network Executive Producer is about to make his big debut to the cogs of the world! In fact, he is so sure that he can defeat you, he is broadcasting the battle live to cogs around the world, and is even batting right in front of a live cog studio audience. When you enter, you will meet an orange cat in a suit named Cinna Ma (pun of the word Cinema.) He will explain how to defeat the NEP to you, and of course will disappear after that. 'The Setup:' The battle is held on a huge stage in front of a live cog studio audience. A big screen at the back center is broadcasting the battle to cogs worldwide! To the left and right of the screen are the entrances to the backstage area where the fireworks are stored. Be careful backstage! There are 3 search lights in the room. Being hit by one will result in a -8 laff boost. Six cannons will be set up around the stage, 2 on the right side, 2 on the left side, and 2 near the back. No cannons are present at the front of the stage. The NEP will start in the center of the stage and will be surrounded by spotlights. One will be on each side of him; they will damage you with a -10 laff if you get too close to him. A huge spotlight will be shining down on the NEP himself, making him temporarily invincible while it is on him. This light can be shot and disabled. Flood Lights: '''3 Flood lights are present at the very front of the stage. They will alternate colors every 3 seconds. There are 3 colors. At the beginning all 3 will be the same color. As the battle progresses, each one will be a random color. Be careful which one you go for. '''Red: Do not walk under the lights when they are red. They will cause damage. The damage count also increases by 1 for each toon that gets hit by them. The first time someone goes under the red lights, only 1 damage will be done, but the 17th time, it will be minus 17 and so on. It will stop going up once it hits -20, but it will remain at -20 and won’t reset. Green: Go for this! This is a toon up light! If you walk under the lights when they are green, you will get a +5 toon up. These lights count down. The first person to go under will get a +5 and the second will get a +4 and so on. Once the light reaches +1, the next person will reset it to +5 and it will keep counting down and rest each time someone gets the +1. Blue: 'These lights will freeze you in place for 5 seconds. You better hope the NEP doesn’t target you while you’re stuck! The NEP has stolen the Toon’s fireworks so that he can use them himself to gain attention for his programs. He plans to use them in clever advertisements to make his ratings “Soar into the sky and make a big bang!” just like fireworks themselves. He is holding them backstage away from everyone. You will need to enter backstage and get some fireworks by touching the barrels. You will then get 10 fireworks to use against the NEP. If you run out, simply go get more. The backstage doors will always be open. Go to one of the cannons in the room and it will load your fireworks into it to fire away! First, the NEP’s spotlight needs to be shot. This will disable it for 15 seconds, during which toons can now shoot fireworks at the NEP himself to do damage to him. Fireworks can do anywhere from -1 to -8 damage. Be careful! The NEP is is just as fast as the CEO. if he's heading you're way, you might want to jump off the cannon quickly! If you are not operating a cannon, you can grab some banana peels from the backstage area crates and throw them in the floor. Touching a crate will give you 10 banana peels. A maximum of 10 peels can be on the floor at one time. If more are thrown, older ones will disappear. If the NEP runs over them, he will slow down a little bit to get his traction and be easier to target for the toons with the cannons. Be careful though, if you’re a toon and run into a banana peel, you’ll fall down with the banana peel emotion for a moment. This will cause no damage, merely a momentary pause. You could also run to the front of the stage and try to get a toon up from the flood lights. 'Attacks: Throw Gears: '''The NEP throws gears at you. Being hit by these will result in a -10 laff reduction. Minimum damage done from this attack: -10 Maximum Damage done by this attack: -32 '''Downfall: “Your ratings are plummeting!” Shadows will appear over all toons and giant stage lights will fall where the shadows are. Being hit by this will result in a -15 laff reduction. Very similar to the CEO’s “Fore!” attack. Minimum damage done by this attack: -15 Maximum damage done by this attack: -37 Run Over:'The NEP will simply run over you. If you get run over, you will receive a -20 laff reduction. Damage done from this attack does not change. Spotlights: There is one spotlight that stay on each side of the NEP at all times. If you get too close to him, they will get you! Being hit by one of these will result in a -10 laff reduction. Damage done by this attack does not change. '''Cancellation: '“You’ve been cancelled!” The NEP throws gears at a cannon and destroys it. Can destroy up to 4 through the battle. '1st Cannon Destroyed:'Powers up the NEP’s attacks by +2 2nd Cannon Destroyed: Powers up the NEP’s attacks by +3 3rd Cannon Destroyed: Powers up the NEP’s attacks by +5 4th Cannon Destroyed: Powers up the NEP’s attacks by +12 '''Script Change: “I’m going to make some changes to the script.” Changes one cannon to a cog cannon for 30 seconds. Executive Override: “You call this talent? I’ll be doing a full rewrite of this!” Changes all cannons to cog cannons for 15 seconds. True Villain: “Everyone loves a good villain, they make the show!” The NEP rolls over to the toons and shouts out his own “unite” phrase “Toons of the world…Go Sad!” it bursts out with sparkles, but they are black and dark. Anyone caught in this will lose 20 laff. ''' The NEP’s Tricks: '''Cog Cannons: When the NEP turns any cannon into a cog cannon, any fireworks loaded into that cannon become cog fireworks. If the NEP is shot with these, they will heal him instead of damaging him. Be careful! Cancellations: The NEP can destroy some of the cannons and power himself up by doing so. Publicity Stunt: The NEP will start way backstage and slowly roll up in a straight line towards the studio audience while waving and talking up his programs. If he makes it all the way to the front of the stage, the audience will cheer and clap for him and give him a big health boost! If the NEP is damaged while on his way towards the audience, it will distract him and he will not get the health boost. Stunt Doubles: The NEP will call out for some assistance from his underlings. Two paparazzi and one Movie Star will fly in and run around the stage like the cogs do in the trolley maze game. They will be very quick! If you are hit by them, you will have a -5 laff reduction. These cogs can be destroyed by being hit with the fireworks. Two hits will make them explode. The NEP may call for more later on, but they will not be immediately replaced when destroyed. Seeing Red: 'After 25 minutes have passed, the NEP will announce “Lets light up the night!” The floodlights will then turn red and stay red until the battle ends. This is the NEP’s way of ending toon ups, similar to the CEO getting rid of the snack belts in his battle. 'The End? After enough damage has been done to the NEP, he will be defeated. He has one last clever trick up his sleeve though! He goes to the front of the stage and faces the audience and says “You think you’re so clever, don’t you? We’ll see about that! Members of the audience, get them! Send them back to the playground wher they belong!” The cogs stand up and look as if they are ready to fly at you! There’s no way you can defeat THIS MANY cogs! However, Cinna Ma appears in the back of the room and says “Not so fast!” as he presses a button. The audience chairs make a spring noise and shoot up like ejector seats as the cog audience is then launched out of the room up into the air. The NEP scoffs as he turns around and heads for Cinna Ma, but Cinna Ma presses the button again as the middle of the stage opens up under the NEP as he is loaded up into a giant cannon. The NEP shouts “What? NO! This can’t be happening. My ratings were number one!” as he is shot out of the roof. The toons will then dance and be given their reward. ''Rewards:'' A new type of unite phrase, similar to the CFO phrases, except these do something entirely different. These phrases relate specifically to Cogs. One type will give a set number of either Merits, Cogbucks, Jury Notices, Stock Options, or Reputation Points. When said, they will give a set number of whichever phrase you have to all toons around you. Very useful to use when you’re needing a big amount of something. The second phrase will be the opposite of a Toon Up unite. It will have the same increments (10, 20, 40, 80, and max) but instead of healing, those damages will be done to cogs in battle when shouted out. Very useful to use when there are high level cogs or when you’re running low on gags. The third and last type of phrase acts as a Cogs Miss action. When shouted, all cog attacks for that turn will result in a miss. Is very useful in emergency situations or to help prevent yourself from going sad. (cannot be said DURING a cog attack, must be said before it actually attacks.) Category:Cogs